Encuéntrame
by misory
Summary: La Legión de Reconocimiento fue a otra expedición, sólo que el Sargento Levi no pudo ir a causa de su lesión en el tobillo. Ante esto, Eren promete que no pasará nada, que volverá sano y salvo. Sin embargo, un inconveniente hizo que esa promesa se rompiera.
1. El Último Beso

La Legión de Reconocimiento había ido a otra Expedición fuera de las murallas, el Sargento Rivaille tenía que quedarse, no podía usar el Equipo de Maniobras Tridimensionales a causa de su fractura en el tobillo, por lo cual, por órdenes del Comandante Irwin, tuvo que quedarse en el Cuartel. Se sentía algo preocupado porque Eren si iba a ir, y él no iba a estar para protegerlo, el muchacho actúa muy de acuerdo a sus emociones y la mayoría de las veces toma decisiones demasiado precipitadas.

\- Sargento, sólo serán unos días…. -El castaño estaba sentado en una silla en el despacho del azabache, mientras éste trabajaba sin parar. Sentía como si lo estuvieran culpando de algo malo, puesto que estaba firme con sus puños sobre sus rodillas.- …No tiene de qué preocuparse… Estoy seguro de que me tendrán bien vigilado, el Comandante estará al pendiente de mí, y no es una Expedición de tan alto riesgo…

-Tch. Aún así. Si no estoy yo no puedo estar completamente confiado. -Espetó sin desviar la mirada de aquellos papeles.

\- Ya le dije que no tiene que preocuparse ''_Es tan terco…''_ -Miró el suelo pensando aquello al ver que el mayor no le prestaba mucha atención, arqueó la espalda juntando sus codos en sus rodillas mientras jugaba un poco con sus manos

\- Eren. -El pelinegro le miró de reojo, se giró para verlo mejor, encarándole esa típica mirada de molestia única del Sargento.- No puedes decir que no me preocupe por ti. Tch

El castaño se sonrojó ligeramente al escuchar aquello, levantó la mirada para ver aquellos orbes grisáceos, que lo miraban fijamente.

\- ….. ¿Qué dice…? Yo… no soy la gran cosa…. -Se puso algo nervioso, a lo cual desvió la mirada un poco, parecía que aquellos ojos grises podían ver hasta el fondo de su alma, sintiéndose aún más incómodo.-

El azabache se molestó ligeramente ante tal reacción de su castaño. ¿Qué no era la gran cosa? Ese muchacho en verdad, parecía que no estaba seguro de que el Sargento estaba realmente loco por él, o al menos, pretendía que no lo estaba. Se levantó del asiento y se dirigió al del castaño, poniéndose en cuclillas para estar a la altura del menor, lo tomó de la parte de atrás de la cabeza girándola hacia él para que mirara sus ojos de nuevo. Aquellos ojos llenos de inocencia le encantaban, notó el sonrojo del menor para completar aquel rostro avergonzado de su Eren, notándolo más tierno de lo normal.

-Para mí lo eres. -Encaró en seco. Sin dejar de ver aquellos ojos dorados se acercó hasta tocar sus labios, suavemente, sintiendo como el otro lo correspondía, cerró sus ojos a la par, el castaño lo imitó, dejándose llevar por su querido sargento.

Sus corazones latían con fuerza, mientras disfrutaban ese beso mutuo. Sólo rozando sus labios, con delicadeza y amor. Al sentir que el mayor se separaba, las mejillas del menor se tornaban de un color carmín más fuerte.

\- N-No diga cosas tan vergonzosas Heichou…. -Bajó la mirada estando aún sonrojado, sintiendo la mirada pesada del azabache, lo hacía sentirse algo incómodo, aún después de saber que era tan importante para él.

\- Hnn? Yo no creo que sean vergonzosas. -Lo siguió mirando mientras bajaba su mano a los hombros del chico.- Sólo te pido que no mueras. -Para el azabache, el perder a SU Eren, era como perder su misma vida, ya no tendría sentido el estar vivo, si no es para el menor. Su mundo se vendría abajo, no podría cargar con tanta tristeza como lo ha hecho casi toda su vida. Simplemente el perder al amor de su vida hacía que el mayor ya no quisiera vivir más.

\- He...ichou... no necesita decirme eso... sé muy bien que tengo que sobrevivir… Sé que soy muy importante para la humanidad…y… para usted…. -Desvió un poco la mirada un tanto avergonzado mientras el azabache lo seguía tomando de la cabeza.- No tiene por qué desconfiar tanto de mí... lo mismo me dice mi hermana Mikasa….

\- ¿Recuerdas la última expedición? Cuando nos topamos con la titán hembra. Tu hermana molesta y yo tuvimos que ir a tu rescate, yo hice la mayoría del trabajo. Si no hubiera sido por que llegamos a tiempo tal vez estarías muerto. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando cabalgábamos todo el equipo? Que confiaras en ellos. Tal vez ahora estén… muertos. Pero, aún así, debiste huir. Ahora no estaré yo para salvarte si vuelves a meter la pata... así que por favor... haz lo que te dicen. No actúes por instinto. Tal vez tú no eres capaz de hacerlo todo, no eres inmortal. -Lo penetró con la mirada.- NO Mueras.

El castaño lo abrazó sin pensarlo dos veces, acarició esa ancha espalda, disfrutando del calor que el cuerpo de su Sargento emanaba. Tenía puesta una camisa holgada de color blanco, era la que usaba cuando era su día libre o, en este caso, cuando estaba enfermo o tenía una fractura. Jaló esta misma deseando que nunca cesara ese contacto, sentir que el azabache realmente se preocupaba por él le emocionaba mucho, quería no separarse nunca de aquel cuerpo tan cálido.

\- Me hace feliz que cuide tanto de mí... -Susurró, escondiendo su rostro sonrojado en su hombro, disfrutando aquella suave fragancia de su sargento.

El azabache correspondió aquel suave y lindo abrazo, escuchó aquel susurro de parte del menor, e hizo que llevara sus manos al cabello de éste para acariciar ese desordenado cabello castaño.

\- Tch… mocoso. -Se separó un poco del hombro ajeno para ir a su mejilla, plantando un suave beso en ésta. Frunció un poco el ceño, estaba siendo demasiado cariñoso, pero era simplemente inevitable, ese pequeño adolescente lo tenía loco, quería demostrarle aquel amor y cariño que siempre se guarda, como si fuera la última vez que se fueran a ver. Porque… ¿Se volverían a ver… verdad?- Es tarde. Tienen que ir a Rose para iniciar la misión. -Con algo de dolor en su corazón, separó al menor de su cuerpo, viendo su rostro, que estaba algo húmedo y sus ojos goteaban.-

-Heichou… -Miró al azabache con algo de vergüenza por tener que mostrarle su rostro lloroso, sabía que odiaba la debilidad a simple vista, así que bajó la mirada.- ¿Qué pasaría….si llegara a morir? Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo de… dejarlo solo. No sabría qué pasaría con usted, no podré cuidarlo como hasta ahora… no quiero dejarlo solo… ¡No quiero! -Dejó de resistirse y comenzó a llorar, pegando su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, tratando de ocultar su estado.

\- Eren. -Se separó ligeramente del menor, intentando que se separara de él, pero éste se hacía hacia enfrente.- Aún no pasa… ¿cierto? -Ver al chico en ese estado realmente lo hizo sentir que no quería separarse de él, en que el castaño también se preocupaba por su seguridad.- No pienses en lo que pueda pasar... Piensa en lo que tú quieres que pase. -Alejó su pecho del menor atrapando con sus dedos índice y pulgar la barbilla del menor, alzando su cara hacia arriba, dejando ver ese rostro lloroso y algo rojo.- Sólo haz lo que te digan. Si te dicen ''huye'', huyes. No discutas, cree en tus compañeros. Por favor. ¿Lo prometes?

El castaño se sintió más descubierto que nunca, sintió cómo sus lágrimas no cesaban, el cómo lo miraba su sargento lo ponía más mal, como si estuviera exigiéndole una respuesta en ese mismo momento. El menor agachó la mirada tratando de evitar la del azabache.

\- Lo… prometo… Heichou…. -Susurró aún sin dejar de llorar, empapando los finos dedos de su superior.-

El pelinegro se inclinó hacia enfrente, uniendo sus labios en un beso con sabor a nostalgia, lleno de sentimientos de pérdida. Como si ese fuera el último beso entre ellos. El mayor tuvo que disipar aquellos vagos pensamientos, más que nunca, debía de confiar en el castaño, tenía que mantener su cordura y no tener pensamientos tristes o que lo hagan sentirse mal. Tenía que pensar en que todo iba a salir bien, que su Eren iba a estar de regreso con los demás, que iba a volver a tenerlo en sus brazos como lo tenía justo ahora. Aún así, tratando de evitar malos pensamientos para su mente y corazón, no pudo evitar sentir ese como ''el último beso''.

Se separaron simultánea y acortadamente, deseando que ese beso jamás terminara por parte de ambos. Lentamente abrieron los ojos viendo los ajenos, sintiendo que sólo con esa mirada se decían ''Te quiero'' mutuamente. Los ojos del castaño seguían llorosos y algo rojos, y los del azabache, como siempre, fijos, sin expresión alguna.

\- Te amo, Eren. -Acarició su mejilla, junto con algunos cabellos castaños.- Nunca lo olvides… Mientras estés fuera… Siempre piensa en lo mucho que te amo. -Aclaró el mayor, sin cambiar aquel semblante.-

El castaño sintió como sus mejillas se volvían a encender, sentía como su corazón palpitaba sin control, como miles de emociones volvían a florecer en él con tan sólo esas dos palabras.

\- Le prometo que… no voy a morir.- Susurró suavemente algo ronco por el llanto y la voz entrecortada.- No voy a morir… -Sonrió algo mal al mayor.-

Eren se dirigió con todos los demás cadetes y el Comandante hacia la puerta de la muralla Rose, en el distrito Trost. Habían aclarado con anterioridad que el castaño iba a estar siempre al lado de Irwin, situados en lo más seguro de la formación, en el centro. Otros cadetes, elegidos por el Sargento Levi, iban a ser ''la escolta'' de Eren, el cual insistió que no era necesario pero el azabache era demasiado terco. El muchacho pensó en eso mientras todos se subían a sus caballos, acción la cual imitó, estando al lado del Comandante. El de cabellos castaños, por razón que ni siquiera él sabe, comenzó a buscar a ''alguien en especial'' entre la multitud, aunque, bajó la vista, sintiéndose algo decepcionado de sí mismo. ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? Esa pregunta rodeaba su cabeza sin parar. Comenzó a resignarse, pensando en que estaba en el Cuartel, recostado en su cama con una taza de café. Sí, ahí estaba su sargento… Pero algo dentro de él deseaba que estuviera ahí, así que no pudo evitar levantar un poco la vista hacia la multitud de nuevo. Nada. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de una buena vez de que no iba a ir. Comenzaron a abrir aquella gigantesca puerta, mientras los demás cadetes se despedían de sus seres amados, el chico suspiró, pensando en aquella despedida hace un rato atrás.

\- ¡Eren! -El corazón del menor comenzó a palpitar de nuevo, conocía esa voz, sí, la conocía, volteó a su lado izquierdo, de donde provenía aquella voz familiar. Sintió que se le salía el corazón de la emoción, miró a Levi entre la multitud, aunque, claro, disfrazado como un civil, harapos viejos y una capucha para ocultar su cara, la cual se reconocería fácilmente. Era algo arriesgado aquel acto, pero el menor lo valía. El chico miró sus ojos, esos ojos hacían que su rostro fuera inconfundible. Quería gritar su nombre, bajarse del caballo, ir a abrazarlo y tal vez besarlo, pero tuvo que mantener la cordura sólo un poco. Le siguió el juego al mayor de que era un típico civil y le agitó la mano en modo de saludo mientras cerraba los ojos y mantenía una sonrisa. Estaba realmente feliz de que su sargento haya ido, aún sabiendo que era muy arriesgado.- Mocoso… -Musitó sin devolverle el saludo, sólo sonrió un poco de lado al ver a su Eren tan feliz por su visita. Tenían que partir de una vez, el castaño hizo trotar a su caballo, emprendiendo hacia aquella misión.- Mucha suerte… _ma vie_…

El de cabellos azabaches, orgulloso por aquel acto, metió las manos en sus bolsillos, dándose media vuelta al igual que las demás personas alrededor. Apretó su mano dentro, sintiendo un pedazo de papel, fue entonces cuando recordó.

\- ''No le di la carta…..'' -Su corazón latió preocupado. ¿Cómo se le pudo haber olvidado algo que se la pasó haciendo toda la noche anterior? Volteó, sólo a ver cómo su castaño se alejaba cruzando aquella inmensa puerta, distanciándose del amor de su vida.


	2. Miedo, Soledad y una Carta

La cocina, la sala, el comedor, todo estaba deshabitado. Había un ambiente frío por todas partes, se podría decir que ese sitio estaba abandonado. El Cuartel General de la Legión de Reconocimiento estaba vacío casi en su totalidad. Una puerta al final de un pasillo se cerró, causando un eco. Todos los cadetes habían ido a aquella misión, excepto su Sargento. Debido a su fractura, se tenía que quedar, no podía usar el EM3D. El azabache se sentó en su cama, ''por suerte'' Irwin no le había dejado nada que hacer, sólo le pidió que descansara y que no hiciera grandes esfuerzos, por Dios, ni que estuviera a punto de morir, era sólo una torcedura que tardaría un mes en sanar. Dejó la taza de café que traía en su mano casi siempre y la dejó en su mesita de noche, para después recostarse en su cama. Arrastró sus manos hacia su nuca mirando hacia el techo, no escuchando nada más que algún pajarillo que aterrizaba en su ventana. Había demasiado silencio. Demasiada...soledad.

Su mente comenzó a divagar, pensó algunas cosas del pasado, reflexionando, culpándose en algunas, sobre todo se culpó por no haberle dado la maldita carta al castaño.

SU castaño. SU Eren. Preguntas sin respuesta favorable comenzaron a inundar su mente, como ¿Lo estarán cuidando bien? ¿Lo extraña tanto como él lo hacía justo en ese momento? No pudo evitar pasar por su mente aquella pregunta. La más preocupante de todas.

\- ¿Sigue vivo? -Un eco retumbó en la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los galopes de varios caballos sonaban sin cesar, todos dirigiéndose a una misma dirección, haciendo una formación más junta, la cual después se separaría un poco más conforme se avance. Las capas verdes revoloteaban contra el viento y la fuerza del caballo, haciendo un sonido hueco. El castaño estaba al lado de Irwin, con la mirada fija, sabiendo muy bien lo que iba hacer, o al menos eso quería creer. En su mente se creó la imagen de su sargento, solo, recostado en su cama o sentado en su escritorio, vaya que se preocupaba por él. No porque fuera a morir o le pasara otra torcedura... Si no… aquella soledad, el menor nunca lo dejaba solo, iban juntos a casi todas partes, nunca se separaban uno del otro, tuvo miedo de haberlo dejado solo.

\- ¡Eren! ¡Mantén el paso! -Gritó uno de los cadetes en su escolta, el chico se había atrasado por al menos 3 metros, tenían que mantener una distancia cercana.

-A… ah! -Fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras hacía que su caballo fuera un poco más rápido para alcanzar a los demás, quienes estaban muy pegados.- Lo siento… -Dijo ya más cerca del Comandante, para que lo escuchara.- ''¿Será que lo extraño? Cómo no lo voy a extrañar, ¡está solo en el Cuartel! Pero no sé que me preocupa tanto… Tal vez… es que me siento inseguro sin él a mi lado… No quiero romper mi promesa…'' -Apretó las riendas mientras miraba hacia abajo, no tenía que mirar al frente, su caballo seguía a los demás.- ''Espero que no dure mucho. ''

Una estela de humo rojo se asomó en el flanco izquierdo, eso significaba que había titanes. El muchacho sintió algo extraño, algo que hace mucho no sentía, desde que tenía al sargento con él no había vuelto a sentir aquello.

\- Tengo miedo… -Musitó Eren cabizbajo, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se inmovilizaba al decirlo.- Levi… tengo miedo… miedo de morir…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El azabache seguía recostado en su cama, pensando en cómo les estaría yendo en aquella misión, esperaba que bien y que no hubiera un percance ''inesperado'' como la otra vez. Sintió algo raro en su pecho, algo que hace mucho no había sentido.

\- Tch, todo saldrá bien. -Musitó hablando consigo mismo. Algo que hace mucho no había hecho, siempre tenía alguien con quien hablar, ese era Eren.

El sargento sintió una presión ahora, era algo como un ''mal presentimiento''. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que no se preocupara, no sirve de nada el tener preocupaciones, matar su cabeza con ideas que nadie sabe si pasarán. Eso era algo que odiaba. Odiaba el sentir miedo, preocupación, angustia. Dar vueltas en su cabeza a algo que no se sabe si pasará, es algo tonto.

Levi estaba tan acostumbrado a los mimos y cariños de su castaño que esa intensa soledad comenzó a pesarle, nunca pensó que iba a volver a saborear aquella soledad que parecía eterna.

\- Está tan callado… -Volvió a hablar para sí mientras volteaba a su derecha. Un armario. Había chaquetas, ropa para ''salir'', y demás. El menor, como ahora dormía en el mismo cuarto del sargento, tenía su ropa en éste, sólo unas cuantas camisas para estar en el cuartel haciendo los deberes de limpieza y un par de chaquetas de la Legión. El azabache se quedó viéndolas un rato, para después levantarse de aquel colchón estirándose un poco.- Supongo que tendré que hacer algo para distraerme. -Caminó hacia un cajón en aquel armario y sacó unos pañuelos, uno para su cabeza y otro para su rostro, para después tomar una escoba de una pequeña bodega y comenzar a barrer. ¿No hacer esfuerzos? Tch, a la mierda Irwin.

El frotar de la escoba contra el suelo empolvado creó un ruido constante en aquél lugar donde el silencio reinaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El humo negro se asomó ahora del flanco derecho, mostrando la presencia de un Anormal, muy cerca de donde estaba el comandante y el improvisado escuadrón. El miedo del castaño no pudo evitar crecer, convirtiéndose en pavor. Luchó mentalmente para convertir ese miedo en fuerza, pero le era casi inútil, se sintió presionado por no tener a su sargento a su lado, no sabía plenamente en quién confiar. Si confiaba en aquella escolta de cadetes que ni siquiera conocía… seguramente iba a resultar como la vez anterior. Tenía que salir vivo, lo prometió. Levi le dijo que hiciera lo que le dijeran, pero no podía, para el castaño, ellos estaban mal, había que enfrentarlos. Había que sobrevivir a como diera forma. Tenía que… para volver con su sargento.

\- ¡Comandante Irwin! ¡Tenemos que luchar! -El miedo del castaño se vio reflejado en su rostro, lucía muy mal, no podía evitar preocuparse, tenía que sobrevivir a como diera lugar.- ¡Sí podemos hacerlo! ¡Hay árboles a los lados! ¡Hay que ocuparse del Anormal antes de que llegue aquí! -El castaño no pudo más, estaba demasiado desesperado.

El Comandante calló. Justo como el Heichou lo había hecho en la expedición pasada cuando lo iba persiguiendo el titán femenino a él y a todo el equipo. Como odiaba que lo ignoraran. Siguió llamándolo pero Irwin se hacía el sordo, señal de que se callara y sólo obedeciera a sus compañeros. Estaba mal. Muy mal.

Volteó hacia su derecha, donde estaba aquel Anormal, al igual que los de su especie, era rápido, no era como Annie, el titán hembra, ni como él, era un titán simple de unos 9 metros. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie de la Legión pudiera vencerlo? Sólo convirtiéndose en titán… Tal vez podría luchar con él…

\- ¡No lo hagas Eren! -El Comandante habló.- Sería una gran desventaja que te convirtieras en titán ahora. ¿Y si no lo logras? ¿Recuerdas cuando no podías hacerlo?

El menor alejó su mano de su boca, lentamente, simplemente no podía seguir cabalgando viendo cómo sus compañeros morían, era justamente como en aquella ocasión, aquel miedo, aquella desesperación, el no poder hacer nada.

_\- Sólo haz lo que te digan. Si te dicen ''huye'', huyes. No discutas, cree en tus compañeros. Por favor. ¿Lo prometes?_

_\- Lo… prometo… Heichou…. Le prometo que… no voy a morir. No voy a morir…_

_-_ _Mientras estés fuera… Siempre piensa en lo mucho que te amo._

\- Heichou… -Esos recuerdos llegaron a su mente, causando que algunas lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.- ''Le prometí que no moriría… pero, si me quedo así, voy a morir, no puedo cumplir la promesa… Voy a luchar…'' -El chico desenfundó sus cuchillas sin detener el caballo.- ¡No voy a morir!

\- ¡No lo hagas Eren! -Le gritó otro cadete de su escolta.- ¡Nosotros te protegemos!

\- ¡Y si se supone que me protegen ¿por qué no hacen nada?! Tch! ¡No puedo quedarme aquí viendo cómo ese titán puede venir a comerme! ¡Si ustedes no luchan por mí, lucharé yo solo! ''No pasará lo mismo que la otra vez…''

\- ¡QUÉDATE DONDE ESTÁS! -Gritó Irwin, desesperado por tal situación, no sabía cómo el sargento podía controlar a ese muchacho, era demasiado terco.-

Uno de los cadetes desvió su caballo, sacando ambas cuchillas, disparó el gancho hacia los árboles, yendo en dirección de aquel Anormal, no sería tan difícil, fue a la nuca del titán, haciendo el típico corte, pero sus cuchillas se rompieron.

\- Ah!? -Fue lo único que dijo, antes de que el dichoso titán lo tomara en su puño y lo dirigiera a su boca para después engullirlo.

Una de las dos mujeres en aquella escolta lanzó un chillido ensordecedor, al parecer conocía a aquel muchacho.

\- ¡VICTOR! -Fue su nombre el que chilló, mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin parar, su corazón se rompía en pedazos, viendo cada momento en el que su compañero moría, sin poder hacer nada. Esos dos muchachos se iban a casar en un mes.

Eren vio toda la escena, atónito. ¿Y si hubiera sido él? Bueno, ahora sabe que el titán tiene piel dura, pero aún así seguía siendo riesgoso. Siguió llorando en silencio temblando de miedo, más decidido a luchar que nunca.

\- . . . No puedo quedarme así… ¡Tengo que luchar! ¡Si no nadie lo hará! -Apretó el mango de las cuchillas, tratando de no presionar el botón.- ¡Sólo yo puedo contra él! -Desvió su caballo de aquella formación, yendo hacia el titán. Tenía claro su propósito, matar a aquel estorbo. Matar a cualquier obstáculo que le impidiera volver a reunirse con su sargento.

El muchacho azotó las riendas del caballo, haciendo que fuera más rápido, al encontrar una zona adecuada, activó su EM3D, comenzando a columpiarse por entre los árboles. Veía su objetivo, compañeros suyos que estaban tratando de enfrentarlo, sólo para terminar siendo comidos. El menor no quería llegar a tanto, pero era obvio que un humano común no podía enfrentar a aquel titán de piel dura.

\- ¡RETÍRENSE TODOS! -Gritó Eren mientras colocaba su mano en su boca, listo para transformarse. Le hicieron caso y se retiraron lo más rápido que pudieron, dejando al chico hacer la labor. El castaño cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras cerraba su boca, causando un brillo cegador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelinegro había terminado al fin los quehaceres, tardó aproximadamente 1 hora en terminar. Satisfecho por su arduo trabajo, dejó la escoba en el almacén, dispuesto a irse de nuevo a su solitaria habitación. Las pisadas se oían con eco, era una soledad espeluznante, como si un fantasma fuera a salir de la nada. Se encaminó hacia su alcoba, abriendo la puerta y cerrarla sin vacilar, suspirando pensando aún en su castaño.

\- Maldita sea. -Se regañó, ¿por qué pensaba tanto? No tenía por qué preocuparse, aún si lo hacía, sería en vano. No podía hacer absolutamente nada. Sólo quedarse ahí… A esperar. A esperar a que volvieran… con o sin Eren.

Dirigió su mirada a aquellos harapos que se había puesto hace rato en la ciudad, estaban doblados en su cama, listos para guardarse. Caminó hacia esa ropa y desdobló los pantalones, buscando aquel pedazo de papel que había guardado ahí tiempo atrás. Lo encontró, desdobló aquella carta, comenzando a leerla por quinta vez. Cuidando que todo estuviera en orden, su letra, ortografía. La contempló bastante rato, aún pensando en cómo se le pudo haber olvidado dársela… estuvo toda la noche escribiendo esa maldita carta, era realmente un tonto.

\- Tch -Cansado de regañarse a sí mismo por cosas no hechas o hechas equivocadamente, dobló la carta para regresarla a su lugar.

Se recostó en la cama, algo agotado. Limpió todo el Cuartel por sí mismo, en tiempo récord. Saboreó de nuevo aquella intensa soledad… realmente quería que regresaran, quería que Eren regresara. Sano y salvo. Era todo lo que podía hacer. Pensar en que su Eren regresará de nuevo a sus brazos. Que le susurrará un ''Te amo'' todas las mañanas, que lo besará hasta quedar desnudos y cansados en la cama…que la última vez que lo hicieron puede haber sido realmente…la última.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¡MUERE! -Los pensamientos de Eren se vieron reflejados en las acciones del titán, mientras tomaba al dichoso Anormal entre sus brazos por su cuello, comenzándolo a ahorcar, arrancándole gritos ensordecedores y muy fuertes.

Los soldados alrededor se alejaban en su caballo a toda prisa, era el mismo tipo de sonido que usó Annie para llamar a los demás titanes para ir a comérsela, tal vez era el mismo truco, era el mismo chillido.

\- ¡Está llamando a los titanes, Comandante! -Gritó una muchacha del escuadrón, con expresión de miedo.- ¡Tenemos que sacarlo! ¡YA!

\- ¡No sabemos cómo! -Gritó Irwin, frustrado y algo envuelto en el susto, le había dicho a Eren que no lo hiciera, precisamente por eso, no sabía cómo sacarlo de ahí.- ¡El único que sabe es el Sargento Rivaille!

Las pisadas estruendosas comenzaron a escucharse más y más fuerte, los titanes venían del flanco derecho, mientras Eren terminaba por arrancarle la cabeza al Anormal. El miedo de todos creció, el Comandante estaba asustado, no por él, por la Legión, si esa bola de titanes llegaba y se comía a Eren, iban a ir por el resto de los soldados.

\- ¡Comandante! ¡Necesitamos órdenes! -Gritó un soldado a lo lejos, todos estaban siendo carcomidos por el pánico, algunos huían, pero otros eran fieles a la decisión de su Comandante. Él estaba pensando rápidamente en varias opciones, pero todas resultaban en desastres. Eren terminaba gravemente herido, muerto o en su lugar, la Legión terminaba con grandes bajas.

\- ¡RETIRADA! ¡RÁPIDO! -El Comandante giró su caballo, mientras los cadetes obedecían sus órdenes, éste se coló por entre todos los caballos, accionando su EM3D, comenzando a columpiarse por entre los árboles, yendo en dirección a Eren. Cuando llegó, se posicionó en la nuca de éste, apoyándose en un gancho que había puesto en esa zona.- ¡Eren, escúchame! ¡No podemos sacarte!

El menor, aún estando dentro del titán, podía escuchar claramente a su Comandante. ¿No lo podían sacar? ¡Es algo completamente absurdo! El muchacho sintió como una ola de preocupación inundaba su cuerpo. Si no lo podían sacar, ¿qué iba a ser de él? ¿Ya no regresaría con su Sargento?

\- ¡Cuando esos titanes lleguen, y se coman a tu titán, tienes que salir lo más rápido que puedas con el EM3D, como lo hizo Annie en la anterior expedición! ¿De acuerdo?

Eren no se movió, ni el titán tampoco, aún estaba en shock, ¿iba a dejarse vencer así tan fácilmente? Si el Comandante y el resto de la Legión no querían ayudarlo, él tenía que valerse por sí mismo.

\- Por favor… no mueras. -El Comandante desenganchó y fue de regreso a su fiel caballo, quien lo esperaba debajo, montándolo en dirección a los demás, huyendo con ellos. Se quedó pensando en lo que había hecho, ¿realmente estaba bien dejarlo ahí? Quería pensar que sí… Porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Recordó como más de la mitad murió protegiendo a Eren en la expedición pasada, él era realmente valioso, pero no tanto como la Legión entera… La Legión entera… Pensó en Levi, ¿cómo reaccionará ante tal decisión? De todas maneras ya estaba tomada. No debía de pensar en aquello y sólo tenía que tener fe, fe en que el castaño iba a salir vivo de esta.- Maldita sea, Levi… -Musitaba, enojado por la lesión que tenía el azabache, la razón por la cual no fue.-

El muchacho se preparaba mentalmente mientras la horda de titanes llegaba hacia él, y la Legión lo abandonaba. ¿Realmente iba a salir vivo de esta? Quería pensar que sí… Que sí y que iba a regresar junto a su querido Sargento sano y salvo, sí, eso iba a pasar.

\- ''Levi… te prometí que saldría vivo…'' -Apretó con fuerza sus dientes, mientras peleaba por no llorar, aún en el interior del titán.- ''Pero no sé si pueda cumplir esa promesa…''

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tch… -El azabache sintió una fuerte presión en su corazón, y agachó la cabeza mientras ponía una mano en su pecho, sintiendo como dolía, como una clase de mal presentimiento.- Carajo… -Frunció el ceño pensando en lo peor, mientras raras emociones se acumulaban en él, tristeza, preocupación, incertidumbre, desesperación. Era algo que nunca antes había experimentado, pero tenía en claro, que algo ocurría. Algo malo. Que tal vez, algo malo estaba pasando. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? Nada. Absolutamente nada. Sólo esperar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Levi… ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero huir! ¡No quiero morir! -El castaño comenzó a gritar en el interior del titán, pero ningún ruido salía de éste, sólo unos cuantos gruñidos- ¡Maldita sea! -Fue a por los titanes, comenzando a patearlos, descargando su furia en ellos. La ira se apoderó de él, la furia, la desesperanza, todo se acumuló en su interior. Comenzó a llorar mientras seguía matando a unos cuantos titanes, en comparación con los que quedaban, eran muy pocos. Lloraba completamente desconsolado, quería luchar para volver con su Sargento, tenía que.- Levi… Te amo, te amo mucho, Levi… Quiero... ser parte de tu vida por siempre… ¡Por siempre! -Entre el llanto, recordó los momentos hermosos junto a su Sargento, volviéndolo aún más sensible.

Los de la Legión estaban bastante retirados, no se podía ver ningún caballo ni soldado, ni ellos podían ver a Eren ni a ningún titán.

\- ¡Irwin! -Lo llamó una muchacha del escuadrón que protegía a Eren, una de las chicas- ¿Fue lo correcto? Dejarlo ahí…

\- ¿Querías morir? ¿Acaso no veías la cantidad de titanes que estaban ahí? -La regañó el rubio, molesto por tan tonta pregunta- Aún así, ya no se podía hacer nada.

\- …Está bien… -La muchacha se sintió algo triste por el castaño, temía que no fuera a salir de ahí vivo.- Buena suerte Eren… -Musitó mirando hacia atrás para después azotar a su caballo para que fuera más rápido.

El cuerpo del titán de Eren cayó de rodillas al suelo, exhausto, cansado, agobiado. Mil y una preocupaciones abordaban su cabeza, mientras veía como los titanes se acercaban a él para comérselo. El titán comenzó a llorar, tal como Annie lo hizo aquella vez, sólo una lágrima rodó desde el ojo hasta el suelo.

\- Le…vi… Le…vi… Tch….

Los titanes comenzaron a comerse el cuerpo del titán de Eren, arrancándole pedazos de piel con los dientes, desgarrándolos entre varios, peleándose por el pedazo. Cuando Eren sintió que su nuca era mordida, rápidamente creció el miedo, oh no, miedo no, tenía que ser valiente. Mientras el titán se comía el pedazo de su nuca, Eren saltó fuera de su titán, que suerte, salió completo y con su EM3D. Se desplazó por entre los titanes, no le hacían nada de caso, estaban más entretenidos con el cuerpo del titán que por un simple humano. Se columpió entre los cuerpos de los titanes, llegando hasta ver unos árboles. Miró si había alguien de la Legión por alrededor… Nadie. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a llegar a los muros? Ni siquiera conocía bien el camino. Pero había otro problema… El gas. No iba a soportar demasiado, sólo le quedaba la mitad, eso no era muy bueno. Llegó hasta el árbol más alto que encontró, calculaba unos 25 metros de altura, lo subió, llegando hasta la copa, para ver si había alguien de la Legión, nadie… Genial... Muy genial… Se sentó en una de las ramas gruesas de ese árbol, estaba algo débil y cansado, realmente había tenido una fea experiencia. Y para colmo lo abandonaron ahí, sin un suministro extra de gas ¿Qué pensaba Irwin? ¿Qué iba a poder valerse sin gas y ni un caballo fuera de las murallas? Era una tontería siquiera pensarlo. Observó a la bola de titanes que se habían comido a su titán, y regresaron en fila, algo realmente raro, pero que a Hanji le fascinaría de seguro. Miró a su alrededor, sólo árboles… Ni un titán.

Un resplandor naranja se asomó por el oeste, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse, no era una muy buena señal… Tenía que pasar la noche ahí, solo y abandonado, sin mucho gas, iba a morir de hambre, y si no era por eso, se lo iba a comer un titán. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, maldito Irwin. ¿Por qué no podía irse con los demás? ¿Por qué no le dio un caballo para que se fuera a la muralla? Todo esto era muy confuso, y muy aterrador.

\- ….Estoy muerto… -Musitó para sí mismo, sentado en la cumbre de aquel árbol.


	3. De Vuelta a Casa

\- Levi…. -El castaño había pasado en una rama de ese árbol de 25 metros alrededor de unas 5 horas, todo su cuerpo dolía, estaba débil y sentía punzadas en su espalda, pies y cuello. El sol ya se había ocultado y todo lo que quedaba era plena oscuridad, no se podía ver bien quién o qué estaba a su alrededor, aunque dudaba de ver a alguna persona merodeando por ahí. Era una oscuridad realmente espeluznante, como si las luces de todo el mundo se hubieran ido y no quedara una pizca de éstas. Ni siquiera las estrellas eran completamente visibles aquella noche. Algunos animalitos cantaban, como los grillos, era lo único que se podía escuchar, nada más. Quería escuchar otra vez la voz de su sargento… Esas noches en las que él tenía miedo en la oscuridad, él lo abrazaba y le susurraba que todo estaba bien, que siempre estaba ahí para protegerlo… Pero ahora no. Ahora no había nadie… Solamente el. Solo… Completamente abandonado a su suerte. Las dudas comenzaron a surgir en su cabecita, ¿y si no llegaban por él? ¿Tendría que ir él solo hasta el Cuartel? ¿Cómo lo haría? …. ¿Saldrá vivo de esta y cumplirá su promesa con su Sargento…? Esas dudas infinitas y sin respuesta rodeaban su cabeza… Haciéndolo sufrir por dentro, calladamente. Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar a que fuera mañana y ocurrírsele algo, no podía dormir, no, no podía dar ese descuido. Las lágrimas botaron solas de sus ojos, comenzando a darle un dolor fuerte en el pecho, haciendo que las malas emociones inundaran su cuerpo, comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente, juntando sus rodillas recorriéndolas a su pecho, escondiéndose entre ellas.- Levi…Levi… Ven por mí… Por favor…. Te necesito… -Ahora, los quejidos del llanto del chico era el segundo ruido que se escuchaba en la plena oscuridad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Tch… Hace frío… ¿Cuánto se tardarán? -El Sargento juntó una cobija para ponérsela encima, y sentarse de nuevo en su cama. La Legión aún no regresaba, habían pasado aproximadamente unas 7 horas desde que regresó de Trost, cuando fue a despedir al pequeño castaño… En el cual no dejaba de pensar ni un momento. Se volvió a la ventana, mirando la completa oscuridad, seguramente a este punto, Irwin ya había dado la retirada a causa de la falta de luz… No tardarán mucho en llegar… Bueno, con el papeleo, los descubrimientos y esas cosas, se tardarían un poco más de tiempo, diablos, ya quería ver al pequeño… Quería volver a ver esa cara sonriente, volver a besar esos dulces labios y abrazarse por siempre… Eso era lo que quería más que nada…- Maldita sea, Eren… Más te vale que no hayas hecho algo estúpido. -Sin querer, se acostó completamente en la cama con la manta encima, cerrando sus ojos y comenzar a dormitar, seguramente que en cuanto llegaran lo despertarían. Apretó algo antes de quedarse dormido... La carta que le iba a dar al menor estaba en su puño, planeando dársela para cuando regresara sano y salvo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Comandante y el resto de la Legión pasaron por lo mismo que en las expediciones pasadas, el montón de gente aclamándole, las mismas suplicas, plegarias y regaños de siempre… Al pasar por aquel lugar amargo, escuchando o no los reclamos de la gente, el Comandante se dirigió a Sina, tenía una junta con el Consejo, para arreglar los diferentes asuntos sobre los gastos, muertes, hallazgos, esa clase de cosas.

\- ¿Y bien? Dinos Irwin… ¿Qué bajas trajo esta ''expedición de bajo riesgo''? -Zacklay estaba sentado cómodamente en el escritorio, junto con algunas personas que trabajan para él. El Comandante se sentó con confianza en una de las sillas, recargando su espalda completamente en ésta. Suspiró, no quería decirle lo de la muerte de Eren… O bueno, que lo habían ''perdido''.

\- … Hubo una baja aproximada de 30 soldados… 10 Kilos de gas fueron utilizados… -Dijo un poco incómodo, temiendo que se le fuera a salir la verdad.

\- ¿Descubrimientos? -Dijo uno de los secretarios de Zacklay, anotando toda la información en una pequeña libreta que seguramente después se imprimiría y llevaría a conocer.

\- Ninguno. -Se quedó pensando un momento… ¿El titán de piel dura contaba como un descubrimiento…? Aunque estaba muerto… Podría contar.- No… Sí hubo uno. Un titán de 15 metros con piel dura, parecida a la del acorazado, sin embargo, no era tan dura.

\- ¿Otro titán acorazado? ¿Pudieron capturarlo...? -La mano del hombre se movía con rapidez, capturando lo que decía el Comandante.

\- Lamentablemente no. Pero eso no es lo único… -Dio un largo suspiro, estaba ya seguro de que iba a decir lo que le había pasado al joven titán.- Eren lo mató…convirtiéndose en titán y desobedeciendo mis órdenes. Sin embargo… Nadie más que el Sargento Rivaille podía sacarlo de su forma de titán. A causa de su fractura no pudo estar en la expedición, por ende, no podíamos sacar a Eren de su forma titán. Como no podíamos dialogar bien con él, tuvimos que dejarlo a su suerte en el bosque. -El rubio lanzó un largo suspiro, bajando la mirada, reflexionando en lo que había decidido, ¿realmente había hecho bien?- Además, el titán de piel dura lanzó un grito mientras era matado, parecido al de Annie, la titán hembra. Llamó a los titanes para que se comieran el cuerpo de Eren cuando el suyo se desvaneciera. No pudimos sacar a Eren de ahí. Como no sabemos si salió vivo o muerto de ahí, aún no podemos asegurar nada. Sólo puedo decir que Eren está fuera de las murallas y no podemos traerlo de vuelta hasta que se haga otra expedición o él venga por su cuenta.

\- ¿Me pides otra expedición por haber dejado a ese mocoso? ¿¡Sabes cuán costosa es cada maldita expedición, Smith!? -El Comandante tembló ante el regaño de Zacklay, el cual lanzó un largo suspiro, acomodándose los lentes- No podemos hacer tal cosa. O Eren regresa en 5 días o es proclamado muerto. No hay manera de que ese chiquillo entre de afuera de las murallas con vida.

\- … Sí, señor. -Irwin, resignado, y quizá molesto por la mala decisión que había tomado, dio media vuelta para ir a donde estaban los caballos y el resto de la Legión, para irse de regreso al Cuartel General.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Qué silencio… -Después de descansar un poco, el Sargento se había despertado, no podía bajar la guardia si regresaban, tenía que darle la maldita carta a Eren de una buena vez, no podía descansar a gusto sin saber donde se encontraba su castaño, quería ya abrazarlo… Que fuera el primero en llegar y llegar directamente abrazándolo y susurrando su nombre muchas veces… Diciéndole que lo había extrañado y que salió con vida como lo había prometido.

Un ruido alertó al azabache, como ya era oscuro, había olvidado poner las velas en los pasillos. Tomó la vela de mano para dirigirse a donde había escuchado el ruido, era un portazo, sospechó que eran los demás que ya habían llegado.

\- Levi. -Irwin, seguido de varios cadetes, entraban por la gran puerta, mientras todas las luces se encendían, y los miembros de la Legión se iban a sus cuartos a descansar, agotados de tan ardua misión.

El ojigris observaba atento, cada cadete que entraba, sin hacerle caso al rubio ni un segundo, esperando ver esos ojos verdes y esa melena corta de color castaño. Pasaba y pasaba gente, era tortuoso el que su Eren no aparecía, le hacía dudar cada vez más y más…

\- Levi… -El Comandante tocó su hombro, cuando el último cadete entró tomando el rumbo de todos los demás. El sargento sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo, llenándolo de una angustia enorme y un nudo que se formaba en su garganta, haciendo que doliera.

\- … ¿Y Eren…? -Susurró un poco ronco, haciendo el esfuerzo para sonar lo más normal posible, y que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

\- Lo siento, Levi… -El corazón del azabache se detuvo por un momento, haciendo que sus lágrimas quisieran desbordarse, lo cual no permitió, se soltó del agarre de su superior para recargarse en la puerta aún entre abierta- … Hicimos todo lo que pudimos…

\- … -El ojigris sólo se quedaba quejándose en silencio, mirando hacia afuera para asegurarse de que no era una clase de broma, que realmente su Eren no estaba ahí- ¿Me estás jugando una broma…? Porque no es graciosa, Irwin… Dime que… -Se volvió al rubio, el cual lo miraba sorprendido- Dime que Eren está a salvo… Que sólo es un juego… -El corazón le dolía, era inevitable que sus lágrimas querían salir y que tenía que sostenerse del marco de la puerta para mantenerse de pie.- ¡Estúpido mocoso…! -Sollozó, cerrando sus ojos lo más que podía deseando que fuera una horrible pesadilla… Que seguía soñando… Por todos los cielos, realmente quería que no fuera verdad…

Del coraje, aventó la puerta cerrándola con tremenda fuerza, causando un estruendo por todo el cuartel, el cual los dejó a todos helados, incluyendo al Comandante. El azabache, lleno de rabia, se dirigió a su habitación, donde cerró la puerta con la misma fuerza que la puerta grande, encerrándose en su cuarto, dejando salir sus lágrimas, sentándose en el piso con su espalda pegada en la puerta, maldiciendo todo lo que podía sin poder detener su llanto que hace años no había vuelto a sentir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño castaño sintió una presión en su corazón, una preocupación inmensa, podía adivinar que ya le habían dicho a Levi lo que le había sucedido… Diablos… Como quisiera estar con él para decirle tantas cosas… Que estaba a salvo, que estaba con él… Que seguía vivo. Seguramente le dijeron que no sabía si estaba vivo o muerto, teniéndolo aún más preocupado.

\- Levi… Sigo vivo… -Recargó su cabeza en sus piernas, cerrando sus ojos, no tenía que dormirse, tenía que seguir alerta, no sabía lo que podía pasar aquella noche.- Lo amo… -Sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos, convirtiéndose en agua bajando de sus ojos hasta la ropa que llevaba puesta sus ojos se hincharon y se pusieron rojos, recordando a su querido sargento… Que… Quién sabe si lo volvería a ver.


	4. Encuéntrame

**Palabras de la Autora(?):**

Antes de que de lugar al capítulo final de la historia, quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejaron review, y a los que me estuvieron apoyando constantemente, los que halagaron mi trabajo, de la manera en la que escribía... Sólo quiero decirles _gracias_... Por saber que mi trabajo es admirado.

Sin más, el sensual final:

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, el joven titán se despertó de lo que podía asegurar que había sido una pesadilla, pero no lo era… Seguía en la copa de aquel árbol, con su uniforme puesto pero algo desgarrado, su equipo de maniobras intacto pero dudaba de que aún le quedara gas, digamos, para salir. Se talló los ojos viendo como resplandecía el sol detrás de una colina, cuanto necesitaba… Estar cerca de su Sargento para verlo… Juntos. Ahora ni siquiera sabía si lo iba a volver a ver. No iba a llorar, ya lloró mucho en la noche, lo ojos le dolían de tanto que lloró… De tanto que pensaba en su sargento, en volver con él, sus ojos ya no derramaban lágrimas, pero su corazón seguía doliendo igual de fuerte.

\- Levi… -Sólo susurraba su nombre, estando asustado igual que anoche, no podía salir de ahí, se sentía encerrado, aún peor que estando dentro de las murallas, al menos ahí tenía a alguien que le hacía olvidar esa situación, su amado sargento… En él veía la luz, la esperanza, y el amor que sólo podía sentir una pareja de profundos enamorados.

El pequeño castaño miró hacia abajo, se quedó helado ante lo que estaba viendo, varios titanes estaban debajo tratando de escalar el árbol. El cuerpo del ojiverde comenzó a temblar, tenía demasiado miedo… Quería que llegara alguien, lo encontrara y que lo llevara de vuelta a las murallas…

\- Levi… -La voz le temblaba, pensaba que iba a morir en ese momento justo.- Encuéntrame, por favor… Levi… -Las gotas volvían a surgir de sus ojos, haciendo que dolieran aún más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La historia era otra en el Cuartel General, todos, no sólo el Sargento, se lamentaban por la pérdida de Eren, varios de sus amigos, compañeros, e inclusive el Comandante Irwin, por haber tomado tan mala decisión. El Sargento seguía en su habitación, ya se le habían secado las lágrimas, ya no podía llorar más, pero no podía hacer otra cosa… Lo que más temía se había vuelto realidad, su Eren… Había muerto en una de esas estúpidas expediciones, lo primero que le dijo que no hiciera, lo primero que hace… Pero no podía regañarlo ahora, por más que quisiera… No estaba ya con él… No podía ni regañarlo… Ni abrazarlo… Ni besarlo… No podía hacer nada más que aceptar la malditamente cruda realidad.

\- Eren… -No pudo evitar, que aunque le dolieran los ojos, una lágrima más saliera de ellos, recordando al pequeño castaño.

\- … ¿Levi? -Conocía esa voz, oh, que si la conocía, pero no tenía nada de ganas para lidiar con ella ahora.

\- ¿Qué demonios quieres, Irwin? -Bufó secándose la lágrima, frunciendo el ceño mientras maldecía al rubio que había interrumpido sus pensamientos.

\- Eh… ¿No quieres comer…? El desayuno está listo… -El Comandante, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía intimidado por el azabache, parecía que lo iba a atacar en cualquier momento.

\- No quiero. Y menos si me lo pide el bastardo que dejó que Eren muriera, tsk. -Su corazón se estrujó en ese momento, causando que llevara su mano al pecho por mera inercia.

\- Levi… Ni siquiera te he dado la noticia completa… -Recargó su cabeza en la puerta de la habitación del ojigris, cerrando sus ojos y suspirando de manera pesada.

\- ¿Qué mierda quieres decir con eso? No necesito escuchar como el amor de mi vida murió, muchas gracias, rubio estúpido. -Replicó el Sargento con enojo, frunciendo el ceño lo más que podía.

\- Hay probabilidades de que Eren siga vivo. -El corazón del azabache volvió a latir, levantándose inmediatamente de la cama para ir a la puerta y abrirla con fuerza.

\- ¿¡Qué mierda estás diciendo!? ¡Debiste decirme eso desde el principio, maldito bastardo! -Ignoró lo que tenía que decir Irwin en su defensa, para volver a su habitación y recoger la carta que le había escrito a su amado, con un poco de rabia, empujó al rubio para abrirse paso por el pasillo.

\- ¡Levi! ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!? -Se sostuvo del marco de la puerta, caminando detrás del Sargento, el cual lo hacía muy rápido.

\- Ir a rescatar a Eren, ¿Qué más? -El azabache fue a ponerse su equipo de maniobras rápidamente, instalando cada cosa en su lugar.

\- ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Estás fracturado!

\- ¡Me vale un carajo! ¡Yo iré a rescatarlo! Si dices que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que esté vivo, iré en su búsqueda, por un maldito error tuyo no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos esperando a que suceda un maldito milagro. Voy a ir por Eren y punto.

El ojigris, al terminar de ponerse su equipo de maniobras, salió velozmente hacia los establos, varios soldados se le quedaban viendo, su mirada era de furia, no podía creer que Irwin había hecho algo tan estúpido como para no decirle desde un principio que podía seguir con vida. Tomó su silla, dirigiéndose a su caballo para subirse a él mientras miraba como Irwin le gritaba diciendo que se detuviera, pero él no le hacía caso alguno, y comenzó a cabalgar hacia la dirección en la que había sido la expedición.

\- Eren… Espero que estés vivo, mocoso idiota… -El azabache sostuvo en su mano la carta que le había escrito a Eren, la mantenía sostenida con fuerza en su puño, planeaba que, si lo encontraba vivo… Se la daría… Si no… La enterraría en su tumba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El castaño se quedaba pensando en lo que podía hacer para salir de ahí, podía transformarse en titán y así aplastarlos a todos… Pero lo malo era cuando tuviera que salir de ahí, sería demasiado riesgoso si se queda inconsciente. También podía columpiarse entre los árboles usando su equipo de maniobras, pero el gas se le podría acabar, y cuando realmente lo necesitara no iba a poder usarlo.

\- Mierda… -Su cabeza le dolía de pensar tantas opciones y que todas tuvieran un ''pero'' de por medio, quería hallar la solución, ya. Quería volver con su sargento, que lo mimara y lo abrazara, volver a escuchar un ''te amo'' de esa ronca voz… No se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados esperando a que sucediera un milagro, iba a salir de ahí ya.

Al pararse para saltar y columpiarse en los árboles, escuchó un grito de un titán, el mismo que el del titán de piel dura de ayer, que parecía estar llamando a los titanes que estaban debajo del árbol saboreando su carne. Se retiraron hacia la dirección de aquel grito, dejando al castaño un poco confundido, pero pudo aprovechar la oportunidad para saltar y comenzar a columpiarse entre unos cuantos árboles. El viento en su cara le hacía bien, aunque tenía un poco de hambre y sed, no pudo dormir en toda la noche… Pero aún así el aire era reconfortante. Aterrizó en un sitio donde había árboles alrededor, parecía que todo estaba bien, no podía escuchar si quiera las pisadas de un titán ni nada por el estilo.

El pequeño comenzó a caminar un poco, estaba cansado de estar en la copa de aquel árbol, necesitaba estirar las piernas, estaba atento a cada ruido que podría interrumpir esa tranquilidad.

\- Levi… No sé como… Pero llegaré al cuartel, aunque sea caminando. -Las pisadas se hacían más y más rápidas, convirtiéndose en pequeños trotes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Sargento apresuraba al caballo, teniendo el ceño fruncido, azotaba la correa del animal, para que éste fuera lo más rápido que pudiera, necesitaba encontrar a su Eren, necesitaba verlo, necesitaba saber su estado exacto, maldita sea… Las dudas de que si estaba vivo o muerto lo carcomían lentamente, queriendo estar más pronto con él.

_Eren… ¿Sabes por qué te dije que no murieras…?_

\- Levi… Tengo miedo… -El castaño podía escuchar unos ruidos extraños, parecían pisadas de lo que más temía que apareciera en ese momento.

_Porque quiero que ambos salgamos de esta prisión, las murallas. Con vida._

\- Tsk, ¡Ve más rápido, caballo estúpido! -Con la desesperación encima, azotaba más y más fuerte al pobre caballo, el cual sólo respondía yendo lo más rápido que podía.

_Ver el mar… Ver los hermosos y grandes planos de flores en primavera… Ver el océano sin fin y en toda su plenitud tal como en los libros._

El castaño avistó un titán enfrente suya, se iba acercando de manera lenta, deducía que medía unos diez metros. Su cuerpo se heló, no podía siquiera accionar su equipo de maniobras. Se había quedado sin gas.

_Todas esas promesas, todos esos sueños, se harán realidad. Más pronto de lo que imaginas. Si me haces caso, y escuchas lo que te digo._

El azabache entró a un bosque un poco frondoso, a buscar ahí a su pequeño amante, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada o al menos una pista de que había estado ahí. Al no ver nada, se adentró más en él.

_Te digo que no mueras… Porque quiero una vida contigo, Eren._

\- Carajo… -El miedo se había apoderado de él, sólo podía caminar hacia atrás, en un intento desesperado, se mordió la mano, pero no ocurrió nada.- ¡Maldita sea, ahora no!

_Quiero que te cases conmigo._

El azabache avistó un titán, era de unos 10 metros, viéndolo desde unos metros, se le hacía el momento perfecto para atacar.

\- Si no lo mato ahora… Será una molestia después. -Accionó su equipo de maniobras, comenzando a columpiarse entre los árboles para cortar la nuca del titán mientras él estaba desprevenido.

_Atentamente… Levi Rivaille._

Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver el pedazo de carne de la nuca volar lejos, ¿quién lo cortó? ¿Habían llegado ya por él? Su corazón palpitó con fuerza al ver la figura de Levi en cuanto el humo se había disipado casi por completo.

_Posdata… Te amo._

Se quedó inmóvil al ver la figura de su castaño ahí, bajó con brusquedad usando su equipo de maniobras, bajando directamente a abrazar al menor, apretando su cuerpo con fuerza, al ver que estaba vivo.

\- Estás vivo, ma vie… -Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, mientras sostenía con fuerza el cuerpo de su amado, el cual correspondía de igual manera aquel abrazo.- Creí que habías muerto… -Su voz estaba entrecortada, no pudiendo evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla.

\- Tenía miedo… Levi… Te extrañé… Aaah… -Tampoco pudo evitar el llanto, escondiéndose en el hombro de su superior comenzó a llorar de manera desconsolada, estando feliz ahora que estaba reunido con su sargento.- Lo siento… ¡Siento haberte desobedecido!

\- Está bien… -Sus lágrimas no podían cesar, estaba realmente feliz de que él no haya muerto… De que estaba ahí, con él… Que estaba abrazándolo y que los dos estaban llorando de lo mucho que se habían extrañado.- Eren… Toma. -Le dio la carta que estaba en su puño, estaba un poco arrugada, pero seguía legible.

\- ¿Eh...? ¿Una carta para mí…? -Entre el llanto, tomó la carta que le ofrecía el azabache, desdoblándola para poderla comenzar a leer.

El pequeño corazón del castaño brincó de alegría al leerla, llevando inmediatamente una mano a su boca, pasmado de lo que había leído, comenzando a llorar un poco más, estando infinitamente feliz.

\- Le...Levi… -Lo miró, él lucía una hermosa sonrisa suave en su rostro, llena de amor y paz, lo cual hizo que el pequeño ojiverde llorara de la emoción.

\- Se me había olvidado dártela cuando te fuiste… Te la iba a dar cuando volvieras… Si es que lo hacías… -Sonrió de manera tierna, besando la frente del menor.

El pequeño ojiverde cambió su mirada de preocupación a otra de inmensa alegría, sonrojándose con fuerza por lo que había leído en la carta. Abrazó al azabache lo más fuerte que pudo, sin poder contener las lágrimas

\- ¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero Levi! ¡Quiero que veamos juntos el mar! ¡Quiero que estemos juntos siempre! ¡Ah! ¡Te amo! -La felicidad no podía ser mayor en ese momento, después de vivir una muy mala experiencia, saborear la alegría y el júbilo, en compañía con su prometido y futuro esposo.

\- También te amo… -Con gusto recibía el fuerte abrazo del pequeño, manteniendo una sonrisa, después de la noche que había llorado toda la noche.

Después de llorar de alegría, susurrarse hermosas palabras de amor, regresaron juntos al Cuartel, para cumplir después sus sueños, sus esperanzas… Casarse y tener una vida plena, después de acabar con los titanes, vivir en donde sólo la paz puede reinar, cumplir sus sueños de estar juntos por la eternidad.

Aunque, eso ya es otra historia.


End file.
